If We Do
by IHateYouToTheMoonAndBack
Summary: Don't break rule number four, because if we do, we're screwed. Aged up friends with benefits Talenny! WARNING! This is porn! Skip to chapter two if you don't want to read smut.
1. If We Do

If We Do

 **Warning!** This is porn. This is pure 100% 5000 words of actual fucking.

It's actually so hard to write a realistic situation where these two could be sexually involved while keeping them in character. I felt like friends with benefits would be the closest to cannon. It was either this or angsty break up sex... Which I might still write. I'd put these two around twenty years old in this.

 **-Enjoy!-**

They had a few very simple rules for when they did this. One, don't talk about work, in fact, don't talk at all. Two, if anyone is uncomfortable at any time, the safe word is "help." And three, never speak of what happened behind closed doors. Outside the walls of the hotel room, they were still enemies, and they weren't to let what they were doing keep them from work. Nothing too out of the ordinary for two people with their type of arrangement. But there was one rule, unspoken of course, that neither of them knew that they were already breaking. This was just sex. It wasn't meant to evolve, to become something more. Rule number four, don't fall in love.

They had started their arrangement a little over three months ago. To say that the two of them were under a lot of stress at the time was an understatement. They had both been training vigorously, and missions had become harder, more dangerous. The result was the two of them becoming tense and sleep deprived. Both of them were off their game while fighting, and the fact that Doctor Claw's schemes were slowly becoming more overcomplicated and ludicrous didn't help one bit. It was obvious that they both desperately needed to blow off some steam. It started out as just an innocent meet up for coffee. Which then become a slightly less innocent video game tournament in Penny's living room, which quickly escalated to a definitely not innocent at all mess on the couch. It was after that first secret rendevous that they came up with this agreement. Every Friday night they would meet at a nearby hotel and do whatever their twisted minds desired. It was meant to be a stress reliever. Just that and nothing more. There were weeks where Friday night was the only thing that she would look forward to. After a long, hard, week of work there was nothing more exciting than arriving at the hotel, key card in hand, and opening the door to a room reserved just for them. This night was no exception.

" _Room 320. 8:30. I'll meet you there."_ She reread his message again, fiddling with her key card as the elevator slowly ascended. She took a breath and smoothed out her skirt. It was a much shorter skirt than the ones that she was used to wearing, stopping at her mid-thigh, but she thought it looked sexy. She hoped that he would find it sexy too. However, it was Talon, he'd think that she was sexy if she wore a paper bag. Her heart always beat just a bit faster when she thought about him. The anticipation of seeing him, the thought of what he was going to do to her, sent a tingling feeling down her spine. There had always been an unspoken attraction between the two of them, one that they had only begun addressing a few short months ago. At the time they had thought of the attraction as purely physical, simple lust and nothing more. They were both convinced that there was no love there. Neither one of them even wanted to consider the possibility of love. And even if they did feel even the slightest hint of love for one another, they would never admit it. They had a good thing going, fight one another six days a week, and literally screw each other over on the seventh. Feelings would just make things complicated. If their respective agencies ever found out about what they were doing, there would be hell to pay. Which meant that the two of them had to be very, very quiet about their arrangement. The secrecy only made it all the more exciting.

The elevator let out a loud ding as it reached the third floor. Penny stepped out, the clacking of her heels echoing in the empty hallway. Her heels were tall and black, the shoes dug into her heels and toes, she couldn't wait until she could take them off. Heels were necessary for her secret excursions with her mortal enemy. Talon had always been taller than her, but in the six years she'd known him, he had grown at least a foot. Penny sauntered down the hallway a bit too quickly, as she was anxious to get to the room. Even if she knew he wasn't there yet. She slid the keycard into the appropriate slot, and twisted the doorknob. A blast of cool air hit her face the moment she walked into the hotel room. She kicked off her heels immediately. Screw the height difference, high heels sucked. She placed her purse on the bedside table, then she sent him a text, letting him know that she arrived, and made a dash for the bathroom. She splashed water in her face, she touched up her makeup, and she waited. She was looking forward to seeing him, even if it was just for a playdate. She couldn't wait to have his hands wandering across every curve of her body, she longed to have his lips kissing every inch of her skin. She was excited to have his strong arms wrapped around her waist, his dark eyes gazing into her's lovingly- Except it wasn't love. She sighed and tried her best to remind herself. It didn't matter if they were hooking up, it was just sex, there was no real love between them. Some nights she wondered if the passion they had felt towards one another was more than just infatuation. But she abandoned all hope of the two of them ever getting together. Whether she liked it or not, they were still enemies. She couldn't let a stupid feeling that she may or may not feel towards him get in the way of that. They were enemies. They were not lovers. They were fuckbuddies. That was the word for it. Someone that one only screws when they're bored.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her golden hair still tied into twin tails at either side of her head. She wondered if she should take them out. She always felt sexier with her hair down. However, she opted to leave her hair up for the time being. She smoothed out her skirt again, a red plaid skirt that was reminiscent of a schoolgirl, then she tucked the flowy white blouse she wore into the skirt. She looked down at her chest, while she was in no way large, she had a fair amount of cleavage. She unbuttoned the first three buttons, the neck now falling dangerously low on her body in a way that could only be described as flirty. She was reapplying a coat of pink lip gloss when she heard the door open.

"Penny?" She heard his familiar voice call through the thin bathroom walls.

She opened the bathroom door to see him standing there, clad in a dark grey tee shirt that perfectly accentuated his muscular arms, a pair of dark wash jeans sat low on his hips. She noticed his eyes slowly travelling up and down her body, memorizing every inch of her being. He thought that she was absolutely stunning. Then his eyes travelled up to her's. His eyes were the colour of dark chocolate, and they held a certain amount of mystery inside of them. Every time he looked at her, she was taken back to the moment she first saw him, the first time he stole her heart. He's been stealing a tiny bit more of her heart every day since, but she knew that she could never give him her whole heart. She noticed a small smile creep onto his face as he gazed longingly into her sapphire eyes, a smile that made her want to smile every time she saw it.

"Hey." She greeted with a smirk.

"Hi." He replied, one of his arms slowly sneaking its way around her waist.

"How was your week?" She asked.

"Fucking terrible." He replied, his other hand finding a place at the back of her neck.

"Same." Penny sighed, wrapping her arms around his torso and pulling him closer.

She could feel the heat radiating off of him. She could smell his cologne, a musky scent that filled her senses with overwhelming desire. His scent had always been one of her favourites. It was nice, just holding one another, but they both knew that they needed more. They needed to touch one another, drink each other up. They needed to forget every stupid little thing in their lives, even if it was for just a little while. She could feel his hands slowly travelling lower on her body, his hot breath tickled the crevice of her neck.

"Is there anything specific that you want tonight?" She asked, trying to make her voice as low and sultry as she could.

After three months of being with him regularly she could confidently say that she knew every spot that made him tick. She could point out all of the sweet spots on her playmate's body and she knew exactly how to turn him into a puddle of mush, knew how to make him unwind before her.

"You," He whispered, his hands lingering just below her hips. "Just you."

She smirked, tilting her head up and capturing his lips with her's. His mouth was hot and his lips were soft, and he tasted like peppermint. She had kissed him many times before, but no matter how many times she kissed him, it always felt the same. She felt warm and gooey inside, like she could just melt into his embrace and be happy there. It was like lightning running through the both of them, sending a shockwave coursing through their bodies. It was electrifying and thrilling in the best possible way. Neither one of them wanted to stop. She could feel herself quickly becoming aroused already, she grinded against him to relieve some of the pressure, but that didn't stop the ache between her legs.

He broke the kiss first, looking down at her, his eyes hungry and filled with lust. He then attached his lips to her neck, slowly trailing down the sensitive crevice of her throat. He never bit, and he never sucked. As much as she wanted him to, she knew he couldn't. No marks, that was another rule. They couldn't risk anyone asking, nobody could find out about this.

Her hands travelled downward from his chest to his torso before gripping the hem of his shirt. The material caught between her fingers was flimsy, she was sure that if she pulled hard enough that she could tear his shirt in two. But she didn't. Instead she let out tiny groans of pleasure as the boy's mouth continued down from her throat to her collarbone. She felt his tongue travel lightly over her skin, sending a shiver down her spine. Her fingers found their way under his shirt, his skin was smooth and soft, yet hard and chiseled at the same time. She slid her hands up under his shirt, quickly sliding the garment up over his head. She took a moment to trace the rigid lines of the man's torso. She had definitely developed a thing for abs during their meetings.

"My eyes are up here, princess." He joked, a smug grin crossing his face.

"Shut up." Penny whined in response, shoving him against the wall.

Talon swept the girl up in his arms and flipped them around. The blonde stared at him, her back pinned against the wall, her long legs wrapped around his waist. He held her firmly in place, his hands slowly travelling up her thigh. His touch felt like tiny little fireworks lighting off on her skin, it only added to the pressure between her legs. Dammit, she needed more. She bucked her hips as best she could, she could feel his hard member through the fabric of his trousers. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him into a long kiss. She smirked and bit his bottom lip, causing him to gasp. She could feel his hands under her skirt, kneading at her ass, eliciting tiny moans from the young woman. She could feel her body beginning to quake with desire, she needed him.

"Please." She moaned.

"Please what?" He inquired, his voice impossibly low and sultry. His mouth travelled from her lips to her ear, his teeth gently grazing the sensitive flesh of her earlobe. "I won't know what you want unless you tell me."

"Please touch me." She whimpered.

"Where?" He asked, his lips teasing her soft flesh.

"You choose." She answered.

She could feel him smiling against her skin, a warm feeling that made her heart rate increase. He removed his hands from her skirt and began slowly unbuttoning her blouse, exposing a lacy bra. It was black, impossibly tiny, and pushed her perky breasts up rather nicely. As lovely as the bra was, it was in the way of a much lovelier sight. He smirked deviously as he reached behind her and unhooked the bra before discarding the garment on the floor. Now they were both topless in the hotel room, pinned against a wall. He ran a hand over her smooth stomach, tracing the curve of her body before allowing himself to palm one of her perky breasts. He squeezed the sensitive flesh, twisting her pink nipples beneath his thumb. The blonde let out another groan. The sounds of her pleasure were some of his favourites. There was nothing he loved more than hearing her moan, her noises when she was aroused. He couldn't imagine anything hotter than listening to her.

"More." She breathed.

He smirked and took her other breast in his mouth, his tongue swirling around her sensitive flesh. She let out another strangled moan and bucked her hips against his again. The motion sent a wave of pleasure through his body. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to throw her onto the bed and fuck her into the sheets. But another part of him knew that he had to take his time, he didn't want this to be over too fast. He sunk his teeth into her pink flesh, a tiny squeal came from the girl's lips. With his free hand he untied her ponytails, leaving her golden hair to flow freely. He wanted to bury his face in her soft hair and get lost in the scent of her shampoo. He brought his lips back up to her face, covering the young woman in sloppy kisses. Penny let out a small chuckle, wrapping her legs tighter around his torso.

"You have no idea what you do to me." He whispered between kisses.

"I think I have a little idea." Penny remarked with a roll of her eyes.

It wasn't like he could hide how turned on he was, she could feel his erection through his pants. She was filled with an odd sense of pride, knowing that she could get this kind of reaction from him. She attached her lips to his collarbone, trailing kisses up his neck. She could feel the soft hum of pleasure vibrating in his throat as she did. Lipstick stains tainted his skin, his sweat was now mixed with her perfume. It was absolutely perfect. She allowed her hands to travel down his torso, travelling lower until she found his hips, her touch felt like fire on his skin. She fumbled with the buckle on his belt for a moment, her legs still wrapped firmly around him.

"You know you've got to let go if you want to take my pants off." Talon teased, his voice coming out low and breathy.

Penny made a pouty face and hugged him tighter, causing a genuine smile to appear on the young man's face. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close to him. He loved having her close, feeling her soft skin slick with sweat against him. Everything that he had ever wanted was there in his arms, but he could never have her. He carried her over to the bed and gently lay her down on the mattress. She sunk into the duvet, which was soft and smelt vaguely of lavender detergent. He was hovering above her, resting comfortably between her legs, forehead resting gently against her's. He observed her for a moment, admiring the way her hair fell around her head like a golden halo. She was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. She tried to unbuckle his belt again, this time managing to free him from his jeans. He was now wearing only his boxers, and she was in only her skirt and panties.

He smiled devilishly at her, his hands slowly travelling up her long, sexy legs. His touch made her entire body quiver, a small whine fell from her pink lips. He felt up her inner thigh, sending a jolt of pleasure straight between her legs. She needed him to touch her, to feel her up. Growing slightly impatient, she unzipped her skirt, allowing the fabric to fall away. The skirt was tossed aside and added to the growing pile of discarded clothing on the floor. His fingers continued their journey up her thigh until they met in the middle, greeted by a very lacy, very damp, pair of panties. The fact that she was wet enough to soak through the fabric aroused him. He gently thumbed her clit over her panties, causing a soft whine to escape her mouth. The sound of her pleasure, her want and desire, only made him even more turned on by her. He began kissing from her chest to her stomach, down every soft curve and crevice of her pale skin until he reached the hem of her sexy little panties. He trapped the lacy fabric between his teeth before slowly tugging the garment down her pale legs, exposing her womanhood. She smelled so damn turned on and she was dripping wet. He wanted nothing more than to bury his face inside of her. He continued to massage her clitoris in slow, pleasurable, circles. It felt too good for words, like she was filling up with lust and desire, waiting to explode, teetering on the edge. She continued to whine and moan, her breathing slowly becoming heavier as he continued his exploration of her body. He teasingly poked at her entrance, causing a small whimper to escape from her mouth. A needy utterance, she was practically begging him. He dipped one finger inside of her, causing a gasp to escape from her lips. He began pumping his finger in and out of her, listening to her soft moans as she bucked against his hand. He slipped another finger inside her wet womb, causing her to grip the sheets tightly. Feeling a bit bolder, he slowly licked that one throbbing spot, her hips instinctively bucked again. Talon smirked in satisfaction and began to tongue her again, sucking on her clit as his fingers attacked her pink flesh. Her fingers abandoned the sheets in favour of tangling in the man's hair as he ate her out.

"Oh, please." She panted, her voice was high pitched, her breathing spasmodic.

She tasted sweet and she smelled even better. Wanton moans escaped from her lips, making him want her even more. At this point, he wasn't sure how long either of them would last. He removed his tongue from her, but continued to slide his slick fingers in and out of her.

"Talon." Hearing his name fall from her lips, especially to hear it panted, was almost enough to push him over the edge.

Her breathing was quickly becoming heavier and her moaning was becoming much more high pitched. He pulled his fingers out of her, which were completely soaked in her juices, causing her to whimper in protest. She bucked her hips again to find some relief, yet found nothing but air. She grabbed the young man by his perfectly gelled hair and pulled his mouth back to hers. She was surprised at how hot it was to taste herself on his lips, it filled her with a certain amount of pride. She pulled him impossibly close, kissing him greedily. This kiss was passionate and starving. She was kissing him like she was drowning and he was air. She could never kiss him like this in their normal lives. Only when they were alone together could she be this greedy. Her lips then left his as she kissed down his neck and collarbone. She flipped them over so that she was one top, straddling him. She could feel his cock twitching with anticipation through the thin fabric of his boxers. She ground her hips into his crotch, causing a moan to escape his lips, jolts of pleasure running up his legs and down his spine. Penny slipped one hand into his boxers and pulled him out. He was hard and pulsating with lust, precum was beginning to spill from his tip. She tossed his boxers with the rest of his clothes and began stroking him, eliciting more whines and whimpers from the young man lying beneath her. He tossed his head back into the pillows, his eyes screwing shut, a loud groan rumbled in his throat as her speed increased.

"Penny, wait, stop." Talon begged.

The blonde woman immediately ceased her actions, eyeing her partner curiously.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, the amount of concern in her voice made him smile.

"Everything's great, sorry. It's just..." He trailed off, pulling her closer towards him. "I want to be inside of you when I come."

She nodded and reached for the purse she had left on the bedside table. She quickly pulled out a condom and tore the foil before rolling it onto him. He lifted her hips, positioning her right above him. The blonde woman slowly lowered herself down on him, allowing him to enter deep inside of her wet womb, to which they both gasped. He filled her up perfectly, making her feel complete, like she was whole. And she was tight, and wet, and hot, and becoming even tighter with every little movement she made.

"Fuck." She moaned as her hips began moving.

Fuck indeed. He watched her as she began bouncing up and down in his lap, her perky breasts bouncing as she did. His movements matched her's perfectly, like a synchronized dance. The two of them had a lot of practice together. He knew exactly the right angle to hit the bundle of nerves deep inside of her core, making her moan and scream. Her noises started becoming louder and more frequent. Her hair fell in front of her face, but neither one of them made any moved to fix it. Her eyes shut tight as she began to pick up speed, lewd noises tumbling from her mouth. She was getting close, and Talon could tell.

She was right on the edge when Talon flipped them unexpectedly, thrusting into her violently, ravishing her entire body. Her breath came out in pants, as if there were not enough oxygen in the room to keep her breathing. She could feel his muscles tensing up, and his breathing matched her's, he was close as well. They both felt lightheaded and dizzy in the best possible way, their hips moving in perfect rhythm as they lost themselves in one another's bodies.

"Shit!" She screamed. "Faster!"

He was all too happy to oblige, his thrusting became more and more erratic as Penny's walls continued to clench around him. She desperately clawed his back, in dire need of something to hold onto. Hearing him moan as her walls became tighter against his quivering member just pushed her closer to the edge. She was so close, she felt like a dam that wanted so desperately to burst. She screwed her eyes shut again as she let out another loud moan.

"Penny," Talon pleaded. "Open your eyes."

She didn't think she could, the pressure was just too much.

"Penny," Talon repeated. "I need you to open your eyes, princess."

So she did, blue eyes met brown as he thrusted up into her. There was something in those eyes, something so loving and genuine, that it suddenly made her question everything. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead gently.

"Be a good girl, Penny," He whispered, his voice low, and sensual, and so fucking sexy. "Come for me."

And she did, the building pressure finally releasing, her orgasm hitting like a cresting wave. Her entire body shuddered and quaked, every inch of her was completely lost in bliss. There were no coherent thoughts in her head as the pleasure radiated through her, there was only the loud, strangled cry that escaped her lips. She didn't breathe, she didn't think, she felt as though she were dying a thousand happy little deaths. Pleasure couldn't even begin to describe what she felt, it was wonderful. She wasn't sure if there was a word, in any language, that could ever describe this sensation.

It only took a few more thrusts for Talon to finish as well, his entire body tensing and writhing before collapsing on top of her, panting heavily. The weight of his sweaty body felt nice against her skin, she could feel his heart beating rapidly against her chest as the two lay there together. His forehead rested against her's, a content smile crossing his face. Both were still coming down from their high, a feeling that neither ever wanted to lose. After a few minutes, he pulled out of her and toss the condom into the trash bin.

Penny rolled onto her side, her body still completely bare. Talon lay next to her, arm wrapped around her waist, gazing into her eyes. He thought that her eyes were so beautiful. Blue had always been his favourite colour, but Penny's eyes put blue to shame. They were bluer than the sea, more vast than the sky. He never wanted to take his eyes off this woman, she was completely breathtaking. He had been with her at least once a week for months, but never in a million years did he expect to feel this way when he was with her. But she was still his enemy, and this was still just mindless fucking. Sure, he would like to do more than just have sex with her. Ideally, he'd like to go on dates with her, hold her hand, whisper sweet nothings in her ear. He wasn't a romantic guy in any sense of the word, but he felt like Penny deserved that. She deserved the entire universe, and he could never give that to her. Even if they wanted to, they could never anything more than what they were now. They couldn't risk their jobs, or their lives, just for their selfish desire to be together. Enemies by day, fuckbuddies by night. That was all they would ever be. No matter what he did, she could never truly be his. And he pretended that the thought didn't completely ruin him.

"What?" The blonde asked when she noticed him staring.

He smiled at her and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering on her skin. He pulled her closer to him, placing a passionate kiss on her lips. It wasn't uncommon for the two of them to cuddle, or kiss, or even talk after sex. But this was something different, everything about this felt different. He had never kissed her like this before. Usually his kisses were fast, eager, almost anxious. But this was slow, wistful, romantic even. She felt her heart flutter and flip in her chest with every movement of his lips. And it was over way too fast. When they parted, he looked at her, as though he had something important to say. He should have said something, he wanted to say something. But when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. She smiled at him and buried her face into his bare chest, inhaling his naturally sweet scent.

"Maybe you need some rest." She whispered, allowing her eyes to flutter shut.

"Maybe." He murmured, resting his head against her's.

Comfortable silence passed between the two of them. After a while, Talon assumed that Penny had fallen asleep. He listen to her calm, rhythmic breathing as her chest rose and fell against him. She seemed so peaceful, so tranquil and pure. He could lie like this and listen to her breathing for hours. And he almost did. He held her tightly, he never wanted to let her go. It was as if she would disappear if he didn't hold her tight enough. He didn't want to fall asleep. The faster he fell asleep, the faster the dawn would come. And then they would have to part ways until their next encounter. He just wanted to lie in bed with this woman forever. Screw his uncle, screw MAD, screw his stupid little life.

"Are you mumbling?" The girl whom he thought was asleep looked up at him.

He hadn't even realized he'd been cursing under his breath.

"Sorry, I'm still kind of stressed." He replied.

"Just close your eyes," She hummed. "I'm right here if you need me."

He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. He allowed his eyes to flutter closed, holding her tightly to his chest. Her. All he needed was her. He finally allowed himself to drift off, the flowery scent of her perfume his lullaby.

 **-End of story-**

I might write a bonus chapter? I don't know yet. What do you guys think? Do you want a bonus chapter?

I am in love with the idea that Talon starts calling Penny "Princess" when they're older. I know he calls her Pretty Penny because that's how she introduced herself but oh my gosh Princess Penny just sounds so damn cute!

Also, I know that this is obvious, but I feel like I should say it anyways. If you are planning on having sex, please remember to always use a condom. I know what you're thinking "Yes mom, I know." But I can not stress enough the importance of protection during sex. Even if you are on the pill, even if you can't get pregnant, you should always use condoms because the pill doesn't protect against STIs. Also remember that sex is something that you have to be ready for. You make that decision when you are ready, and nobody has the right to judge you based on what decisions you make. Be safe, be consensual. Remember, I say these things because I care about your safety and well-being.

This quickly became a sex ed lesson. Sorry about that.

I hope that you enjoyed this!


	2. If We Get Caught

If We Get Caught

The bonus chapter to my friends with benefits fic. This is my attempt at fluff, so no porn in this one, sorry, just a make out session. Holy shit writing fluff is hard. How do I even fluff? I couldn't put memes in this.

Someone asked me in a review if Penny could find out that she's pregnant in the bonus chapter, but I'm gonna have to say no to that. Sorry. I did a whole thing about how important protection was and an unplanned pregnancy would ruin that. Also, I don't think that Penny and Talon would ever have children. I'll explain why later.

Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoy this.

 **-Enjoy!-**

The siren blared and echoed off of the empty white walls in the hallway. The noise pierced through the silence of the otherwise uneventful workday as it coursed through the building, letting everyone know that there was trouble. All around HQ there were excited and anxious whispers, theories as to what was going on. All of the agents were buzzing with energy, anticipating the possibility of an exciting new mission. All of the agents present in the building were crowded in the cafeteria, packed like sardines in a tin can, awaiting further instruction. They had practiced for moments such as these during drills, but nobody ever thought that anything would happen. It was the sudden buzz of the PA system that silenced the chatter in the bustling room, they had been curious to know what exactly was going on.

"Attention agents," The Chief's voiced boomed through the speakers. "There has been a break in, all available units are to immediately find and seize the intruder."

A break in. This completely uneventful day had just gotten a lot more interesting. Agents began filing out of the cafeteria, spilling out into the hallways to find the trespasser. However, one agent knew that it was not a break in. She sat at one of the long tables, her head in her hands, her face was beet red. She was going to murder him.

"Shit." She cussed under her breath.

Beside her, her best friend watched the blonde girl, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Everything alright, Pen?" The girl asked her friend with a knowing smirk.

The blonde looked at her friend, a tight lipped frown crossing her face.

"I'm fine, Kayla," She replied. "Just wanted a quiet day."

The blonde pushed back her seat, the metal legs of the chair screeching as she did. Penny followed a line of agents into the hallway, Kayla following close behind.

"So you have no idea who could be behind the break in?" Kayla questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Penny lied, and she knew that Kayla didn't believe her. "Now you take section B, I'll take C."

Kayla rolled her eyes and skipped off down the hallway. Even though Penny had not confided in her, Kayla knew exactly what her best friend was doing. She thought it was obvious when Penny started coming back from missions in an extremely good mood. Then there were all the Friday nights that Penny was conveniently busy, she always had some excuse as to why she couldn't hang out. It couldn't be a coincidence. So Kayla left her friend alone, hoping that Penny knew what she was doing.

Penny, on the other hand, raced down the hallway, silently praying that nobody had searched the area yet. She ran until she couldn't breathe, until her lungs felt like rubber, and her legs began to ache. She stopped in front of a door, her breathing became short and heavy as she leaned against the door frame. She looked around to make sure that the hallway was clear before slipping into the room. It was completely dark and silent in the room, save for the blonde's shallow breathing and the rapid beating of her heart. She knew that he was with her, she could smell him. She blinked a few times so that her eyes could adjust to the darkness. That is when she saw the looming shadow creeping towards her in the dark. She could barely make out his face in the dark, his brown eyes, his dimples, his smile.

She slapped his arm, hard.

"What was that for?" The boy asked.

"You set off an alarm, you idiot." She seethed.

"Sorry." The boy apologized sheepishly.

She could feel his hands on her cheeks, gently caressing the curves of her face. His fingers traced over her cheekbones and her lips, his touch was gentle and loving. Most of the time, during their sessions he asked her what she wanted, it was usually rough, sensual, erotic. But here he was, touching her like he was scared to break her. Like she was a precious little china doll.

"I'm usually better at sneaking in." He told her.

"Why didn't you ask me to meet you somewhere?" Penny rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to surprise you." He whispered into her ear, his hot breath on her ear sent a jolt of electricity coursing through her veins. "I missed you."

She could hear the need in his voice as his lips brushed her ear, trailing soft kisses down the side of her face. She let herself get lost in the sensation for only a moment, letting the feeling of his mouth on her skin send her to another place. She had been rather stressed that morning, after having to completely reboot the computer systems after a service crash. It was selfish, to need him like this. But for those few seconds she decided to let herself be selfish. She allowed her mind to drift away, back to their secret rendezvous. Having his hot, sweaty body on top of her. She knew they both wanted it. But she knew they'd have to wait. She forced herself out of her fantasy and placed a hand on his chest, slowly pushing him back.

"Talon," She whispered. "If we get caught-"

"We won't." Talon whispered, snaking his arms around her waist and tugging her closer.

This was a bad idea. This was suicide and they both knew it. In the last few months that the two had secretly been with one another they had had only a few close calls. One when he had decided to sneak through her bedroom window unannounced and her uncle nearly caught them, another when they had tried to sneak in a quickie in a closet during one of the slower missions. But in all of the months since they started their little arrangement, he had never attempted to sneak into HQ just to see her. And that was dangerous. Both of their jobs, and their lives, would be at risk if they went any further. If anyone saw them, Talon would be thrown into a holding cell and Penny would be forced to turn in her badge. If they were caught, than they would never see one another again. Their secret escapades to quaint little motel rooms and post-mission make out sessions would be over. They would never even touch one another ever again. And neither of them wanted that. But a part of them knew that it was worth the risk. They hardly ever had time to actually be together and do something other than have sex, even if it was just kissing. Even if they were both too stubborn to admit it, they were happier together. That made every minute was worth it. As long as they were together. Even if every agent in the world was looking for them, even just five minutes of happiness was worth it.

Penny wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tightly as though this were the last time she would ever hold him. She took in his scent and his warmth, something so familiar to her, something that felt safe. She lay her head against his chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart, a comforting song that could sing her to sleep. A song that had sung her to sleep many times. She looked up at him, his eyes filled with a certain amount of fire, of passion. He slowly leaned in, brushing her lips ever so slightly with his. The kiss was short and chaste, but sweet and loving at the same time. She could feel him smile against her lips as he kissed her. It didn't matter how many times they did this, both always got the same unmistakable rush of energy and joy each time they were together. His forehead rested against hers when they parted, and he flashed her a stupid charming grin.

"You know I'm going to kill you for setting off the alarm, right?" Penny smirked.

"I know." Talon whispered, placing tiny kisses all over her face.

"You should leave before someone finds us." She told him, but she still didn't pull away.

"Or I could keep doing this." He was very insistent on kissing her.

He brought her impossibly close as their lips connected again, their kiss becoming deeper. This kiss felt different, it was something much more than the passionate and intimate embraces that they had always shared. This kiss was more than lust, more than just hormones, more than just young stupidity. They both knew it was bound to happen eventually. Sure, their relationship had started out being nothing more than two people desperate to let off steam. But then their nights became more passionate, their post-coital chats longer and more meaningful. They were not sure how much longer they could deny it. They were real, their feelings were real. She parted her lips slightly and allowed his tongue access to her mouth. His hands traveled down her waist, exploring every dip and curve of her body. She shivered at his gentle touch, a wave of pleasure crashing over her body. Despite being so rough with her when they were in battle, she marveled at just how gentle he was at times like these, when he did nothing but worship her with his touch. She grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled him in closer, feeling the heat of his entire body pressed up against her own. She could feel herself becoming more and more aroused with every passing moment. She wanted him, in more ways than one. And he wanted her as well. They both wanted love and attention, both craved the other person as though they were a drug. She felt Talon slowly feel his way under her uniform shirt, his hands meeting the soft curve of her stomach. Penny bit Talon's bottom lip, causing his entire body to tense as he let out a small whine. Penny smirked deviously, she loved it when he made these noises. She loved it when they were alone together, sharing one another passionately.

And in a moment it could all be taken away from them. If someone were to walk into the room right now, and see the intimate position that the two were in, there would be hell to pay. And she was terrified. Because losing him meant more than losing a stupid screw, it meant losing the person she'd grown so fond of. It meant losing someone she cared about, the person she would talk to as they lay side by side. She had never told him the truth about her feelings. That he had become more than just a fuck buddy to her. She had known that it was inevitable. She knew it the first time they did it. Hell, she knew it the day she first laid eyes on him. She was screwed. Completely, ultimately, screwed. She knew it was going to happen, and now it has. She loved him. And if they got caught, then she never would. So Penny pulled away, she left the safety and comfort of his arms. Talon eyed her curiously, his head tilted to the side.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

She opened her mouth, but as she looked into his eyes, she quickly lost her nerve. He was still her enemy. She always forgot about that when they were together like this. She would lose herself in him, forget that they were supposed to hate one another. Of course it was stupid. Why would he ever love her back?

"It's no-" She started, but she never got to finish.

Because just then the light turned on, and the two young adults sprang apart. They froze where they stood, too petrified to fix wrinkled clothing and smooth disheveled hair. The two looked on with wide eyes, they didn't even breathe as guilty looks met a disapproving glance. The short, round man stood in the doorway before them, shaking his head at them. Penny wanted to cry, but bit her lip to prevent herself from shedding a tear. They took a reckless chance. They had been caught, and now there would be hell to pay.

The man sighed, his face red with anger, but also tinged with disappointment.

"My office, both of you." Chief Quimby beckoned the both of them. He didn't raise his voice. He used one of those calm voices that were much scarier than yelling.

Penny looked over at Talon. He could still run, leave her to her inevitable punishment. But he didn't. He only glanced down at her, his smile gone from his face, an uncharacteristic look of concern in his eyes. He slipped his hand into hers and gave it a tight squeeze. It told her everything she needed to know, and everything she didn't understand. He wasn't going to leave her. And she had no idea why. He knew that he wasn't getting out of this a free man. So why would he stick around?

Although, the second she stepped out into the hallway, she was suddenly glad that he was still there. Because every agent was standing in the hallway, crowded around them, only moving aside to let them pass. This was worse than any walk of shame that she could have ever experienced. She saw people she knew, people she trusted, whispering and pointing to her. She spotted Kayla, her best friend gave her a small, hopeful smile, letting Penny know that she always had someone supporting her. She didn't see her uncle, which was a good thing. She had no idea how she was even supposed to look him in the eyes. She squeezed Talon's hand again, the young man sported an impenetrable poker face as they rushed down the busy hallway. She took a deep breath, trying to pretend as though everything was okay. That everyone she loved and cared about wasn't currently judging her for hooking up with her enemy. Yet she felt as though she deserved every traitorous glare she received. It took everything in her not to cry in the middle of the hallway. And it was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do.

They couldn't get inside that damn office quick enough. Once the door was closed Penny let out a breath, but she still couldn't relax. She was in deep shit, they both were. And no matter what, she knew that she wasn't going to be able to talk her way out of this. Penny and Talon took the seats in front of Chief Quimby's desk, mentally preparing themselves for what was about to happen.

"So," The Chief started, slumping forward in his large desk chair. "How long has this been going on?"

Talon looked over at Penny, he had the most painful look in his eyes. He knew that she was going to get fired. He feared that no matter what he said or did, her fate was sealed. Maybe she would turn him in, tell her boss that she had lured him into an elaborate trap, that he walked in at a bad time and this was all a misunderstanding. So he stayed silent, keeping a straight, emotionless expression on his face. However, he hadn't expected Penny to stay silent as well. Whether she was too scared or too ashamed to say anything he did not know. A few minutes of silence passed. The two young adults keeping their heads down, avoiding eye contact with one another.

"Could you at least tell me what you two were doing?" He asked, quickly losing his patience. When the two agents refused to respond, he tried again. "Are you two dating?"

The question rang in the air between them. A question that neither of them could truthfully answer. How would they even go about explaining their relationship? Could they even call this a relationship? It was a question that completely ruined them. Because no, they were not dating. Because they could never date. All they could do was sneak around behind everyone's backs. And that wasn't the relationship they wanted. Not really.

"Well, are neither of you going to say anything?" Chief Quimby's voice was stern.

Penny was certain that this was the angriest that she'd ever seen him. His face was red, his eyes were narrowed at the both of them. She knew what was coming, and she dreaded it more than anything else in the world.

"Well," Chief Quimby sighed, standing up from his seat. "If neither of you want to explain to me what the hell you two have been doing, then I'm afraid I have no choice."

Penny took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly, as though if she closed them tight enough, the world would go away.

"Penny, I'm going to have to let you go." Penny could tell by the way his voice trembled that he hadn't wanted to fire her. But she hadn't given him much of a choice.

Chief Quimby stood over the blonde, she recognized the look of grief and disappointment behind his rage. Penny didn't say anything, she had known that this was coming. So she nodded slowly, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood.

"I'm going to find your uncle," Chief Quimby explained, heading for the door. "Don't think about moving, I'm locking the door behind me."

Then they were alone. Two young, stupid, reckless, people who did one stupid, reckless thing. Penny didn't want to cry, she didn't. But what was she supposed to do? She was being kicked out of a place that was home, the people who were practically family now hated her. They thought that she was a traitor now. Someone who turned her back on all of them. And yet, she couldn't bring herself to feel regret or remorse. Some loves were worth the risk. What she felt for Talon, it was too great to ignore. It was a love that grew for the person that she was supposed to hate. Even if he never loved her back, it was worth it. She looked at the seat next to her, watching him run his fingers through his hair. He stood up from the chair and began slowly circling the room.

"This is where we met." He finally broke the silence.

"I know." Penny replied with a small, nostalgic, smile.

A comfortable silence passed between them as they both remembered that day. They had felt the same way towards one another, even back then. Sometimes they both wondered how their lives would be if that day had played out differently. They could have become friends. They could have become more than just friends. They could have a had an honest relationship. A relationship that they wouldn't have to hide from the world.

"You know that they're going to arrest you, right?" She asked, her voice trembling.

Talon nodded and leaned against the desk. Penny forced herself up from her seat, she looked from the large windows to the young man in front of her. All he had to do was activate his rocket boots and fly right through those large windows. He would escape, he would be a free man. But he stayed there, looking at her with large brown eyes that never failed to stop her breath. Penny forced her gaze down to her feet. This was ultimately her fault. She should have done a better job of hiding him. She should have snuck him out of HQ the moment she saw him. But she didn't. She let herself be selfish, she let things escalate. And now she was getting fired and he was going to be thrown into a holding cell.

"Go," She silently pleaded. "It's not worth both of us getting in trouble. Please don't give up your freedom for me."

She felt his hand cup her face, her eyes traveled back up to his. She felt her stomach tie itself in knots as her heart did flips in her chest. It didn't matter how many times she touched her, she always felt that same rush of joy. He rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes in silent bliss. She felt his hot breath on his lips, and she wanted to do nothing but kiss him until they got caught again. But she forced herself to push him away. She was confused. He was staying. Why was he still here? She looked at him, silently begging him for an answer.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I'm not going to let you suffer alone." He whispered, his face so close to hers.

"I'd rather get fired than see you locked up for the rest of your life." Penny protested.

"And I would rather be punished for everything that I've done than see you fired." Talon told her.

She narrowed her eyes at him in confusion. She still couldn't understand why he would stay for her.

"Well there's not much we can do about that," Penny replied sadly. "I'm getting fired whether you stay or not."

"What if this wasn't your fault? What if I was blackmailing you?" Talon suggested.

"But you're not." Penny pointed out.

"But they don't know that." Talon replied. "They won't fire you if they think you're the victim."

Penny took a step away from him and looked down at her shoes. Her vision suddenly became cloudy, Talon's face turning into nothing but a fuzzy blob in front of her. She didn't want to cry, especially not now. Talon looked down at her, the look on his face so heartwarming and genuine that it made her want to melt into him all over again.

"Why?" She asked again, fighting back the tears that pooled in her eyes. "Why would you do this for me?"

Talon took her hand and squeezed it tightly, his eyes gazing longingly into hers.

"Because," Talon took a deep breath. "This is more than just a hook up here and there. I knew it from the moment I first saw you, in this very room, that I was a goner. I knew that I was going to fall in love with you."

Penny pressed her lips together tightly, her eyes trailing down. She didn't want to cry anymore, and the more she looked at Talon, the more she wanted to cry. His hand traveled just under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"And now here I am," His voice was low, the biggest smile stretching across his face. "And I am so damn in love with you."

Penny looked up at him once again, searching his eyes for any indication that he might be lying, but she found none. He loved her. He genuinely, truly, loved her. He loved her so much that he was too stubborn to leave her. She pulled him in close to her, holding him tightly in her arms. He hugged her back, nuzzling his face into her blonde locks. She wanted to savor the feeling of his body pressed against hers, just in case something happened that would prevent her from seeing him again.

"If you love me," She breathed, letting go of him. "Then I need you to trust me."

He looked down at her and gave her the slightest nod of his head. His grip on her became tighter, almost as though he were afraid to let go. The way he looked at her, like she was the stars and the sky, it made her feel special. She never wanted him to stop looking at her the way he was right now. And there was only one way to ensure that he would.

She took a deep breath. "I need you to punch me in the face."

Talon's eyes immediately widened.

"What?" He was taken back by her words. "No, I'm not going to do that."

"I need you to punch me in the face, shove me to the ground, and run." She told him seriously.

Talon's expression softened, she wanted him to escape. She wanted him to be free. She was willing to lie for him. And if they were lucky enough to both get off free, they had to trust one another. He had to trust her.

"What are you going to tell them?" Talon questioned, raising an eyebrow cautiously.

"I'll figure something out." She told him.

She pulled him close one last time, wrapping her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly. If this was the last time she ever saw him she was going to make it count. She listened to the steady beating of his heart, something so calm and soothing to her. She could spend forever in his warm embrace. But she had to let go.

"I love you, too." She whispered.

When she pulled away she noticed that his eyes were glossy with unshed tears. She smiled at him one last time before shutting her eyes tightly, mentally preparing herself.

"Now punch me." She demanded.

Talon curled his hand into a fist. He couldn't bring himself to do it. Even though he fought her many times, he never wanted to cause her any real harm. So he closed his eyes, trying to pretend it wasn't her. He swung, but it was weak, the impact was soft. He still cringed when he heard her body fall to the floor. He stood there for a moment, standing over her. He was terrified to open his eyes, to see the damage he had caused to his princess. But when he opened his eyes, he saw her on the ground, hand on her left cheek, smiling at him.

"Go," She whispered just loud enough for only his ears. "I'll see you soon."

With a wink, he burst through the large glass windows, shattering the glass into a million tiny pieces. Penny watched him fly off, waiting until he was completely out of sight before she started crying.

"Help!" She yelled, hot tears streaming down her face. "Help me!"

A minute later, Chief Quimby returned, Inspector Gadget and Kayla just behind him. Chief Quimby took in the state of his office, from the shattered glass windows, to the young woman crying on the floor, blood running from her nose. Kayla and Gadget rushed over to Penny, putting their arms around the blonde and helping her to her feet.

"Penny, what on Earth happened?" Gadget asked.

"I thought that I could catch him if I seduced him." Penny explained, clutching the side of her face in pain. "He attacked me right after you left."

"Why didn't you just say so?" Chief Quimby asked suspiciously.

"Well, I couldn't let him know this was a trap." Penny replied. "Not until he was in handcuffs at the least."

Chief Quimby raised an eyebrow in confusion, but then he nodded slowly, as though he were almost impressed by her tactics.

"Well," The short man sighed, handing the blonde a box of tissues. "I'm glad we've cleared this up, Penny I apologize for almost firing you."

"It's alright." Penny replied.

She took one of the tissues and blew her nose, a small amount of blood coming with it. She felt her best friend squeezing her arm tightly, a gesture she only used when she was anxiously awaiting girl talk.

"I'll take her to the infirmary." Kayla piped up, quickly escorting her friend out of the room.

Kayla's grip on Penny's arm didn't weaken once they stepped out into the hallway, she continued to drag her best friend down the empty corridor. Once the two girls were a safe distance away from the office, Kayla let go of her friend's arm, a smug grin crossing her face.

"So when were you going to tell me?" Kayla's high pitched voice squeaked.

"There wasn't much to tell," Penny explained. "We weren't even together, we were just hooking up. I'm sorry I didn't say anything."

Kayla's smiled only grew and she pulled her friend into a long hug.

"It's okay," Kayla told her. "I wouldn't have said anything either."

Penny felt the corners of her mouth curl up into a smile. Everything was okay. Everything was better than okay. She had never expected that she would grow to love the man she was supposed to hate. She never imagined that a simple screw here and there would ever evolve into something more. But it did, she loved someone, and someone who loved her. She liked being with Talon, and now she could finally be with him in a different way. Now they could have a real relationship, they could be together in a way that meant something. They could go on dates, and just spend the whole night talking to one another. The thought made her heart thump loudly in her chest. Him. She had him.

The feeling of her phone buzzing in her pocket broke her train of thought. She smiled when she saw who the text was from.

 _"Same hotel, 8:30. I'll meet you there."_

 **-End of Story-**

I hope that you enjoyed this cute little bonus chapter.

I just realized that I never put any other characters other than Talon and Penny into my fics... I think it's because, while the show is called Inspector Gadget, it's more about Penny and Talon than anyone else. We spend more time in the minds of these two teenagers than any other character. I feel like Penny is more the center of this show, her being in her formative years and figuring out everything. Or maybe I just feel a stronger connection to her because I see myself in her.

Now, onto why I personally believe that Talenny will never have children. There are a lot of reasons why I don't think that Talon and Penny will ever have kids. First off, it would have to be planned, they are too smart to have an unplanned pregnancy. And let's face it, as long as Doctor Claw is alive, that will never happen. I mean, if Doctor Claw is alive he is gonna find a way to get to his nephew's child and corrupt that child, which Talon probably doesn't want. And even if Doctor Claw is dead, who's saying that the kid won't pull a Kylo Ren and kill his father (umm... spoilers if you haven't seen The Force Awakens...) And even in a very unlikely perfect scenario where Talon becomes a good guy and Doctor Claw is defeated and HQ miraculously forgets everything that Talon has done and doesn't immediately arrest him and he and Penny get married and blah blah blah... I still don't see them having kids because then they would have to give up their lives as international spies. I mean, why would you give up a life of travelling the world taking down evil syndicates to raise children? I definitely wouldn't. This is just my personal opinion.

This quickly became a rant, someone stop me.

I hope that you enjoyed!


End file.
